Beware Of The Fan
by RyanBellanotte
Summary: A new threat to present day Konaha reveals a threat of the past. A new few new Akatsuki members might be the end of the Land of Fire. Will the Shinobi of the leaf be able to hide its dark secrets that supposedly died along with the 4th?
1. Chapter 1

Rain slid down the side of Tsukuyo's cloak and fell onto the metal roof below. "Pain-sama, what did you summon me for?" Her voice was icy with no hints of anything inside of it. Even the exhaustion many heard from her was absent.

"You have a new assignment, one that will test even your limits Tsukuyo. Are you up to it?" Pain asked.

"I will accomplish my task with no issues sir." She replied. Her dark blue lips parted themselves into a straight line. With the constant rainfall pelting down on the two of them, it was impossible to tell if the lines of water on her face were tears or just rain.

"Good... I need you to get me the nine tails jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. And be quick about it." Pain ordered.

"Very well sir..." Tsukuyo replied blandly. She turned her back on him and stared at the cloudy horizon. Seconds passed by and she was inside her own genjutsu.

A younger version of herself was sitting against a tree breathling heavily. Three days ago she had started her training to learn her fathers jutsu, Rasengan. Today she had perfected it and had nearly passed out doing so. Juriya walked from across the training area and put a cold cloth on her forehead. "You okay kiddo? I told you we had all the time in the world, and you still tried to race against yourself. What am i going to do with you?" She didnt reply to him. "Ah well, and here i was, going to tell you about your father, but if your going to ignore me i gue-"

She cut him off short. "What about my father?" Her voice was weak and tired from using enormous amounts of chakra and then creating more to repeat the process.

"He was a lot like you Tsuki. Calm and collected, but still had a burning desire to come in first. When he figured out he was going to have a baby girl he wouldnt stop smiling. We talked one day and he told me that you were going to be named Tsukuyo. I thought he had lost his mind. But then he explained things to me. 'My daughter is going to be a great force, one for either good or evil, maybe both. The moon i a symbol of hope for things consumed by darkness. Kushina and i decided to name her after a dark moon because, even if its in a blood stained sky and the moon is black. It still gives hope...' He may be dead now, but his hopes still live on." Juriya said. He rung out the cloth, flipped it on the opposite side, and put it back on her forehead.

"You and your brother are this village's hope. One day you'll bring back the Namikaze legacy." He said. She smiled weakly at Juriya then collapsed. Juriya sighed. "I must be a lousy storyteller. I wasn't even done yet."

Another girl stepped out from behind the trees. Her short dark hair was hanging freely over her shoulders and her dark eyes were looking at Tsukuyo. "She did it again, didnt she? Itachi is going to have a fit." She walked over to Tsukuyo and picked her up.

Juriya studied the girl. "Akane, for a seven year old you sure do care for Tsuki alot." He said.

"First of all, she doesnt like to be called 'Tsuki' by anybody but Sasuke, me, or Itachi. And second of all, if i dont take of her, who will. My aunt and uncle arent really the best caretakers. Plus, she has her chunin exams in a few weeks. I'm not going to let her fail." Akane retorted. She walked off with her baby cousin and left Juriya chuckling.

Tsukuyo blinked a few times and shut off her genjutsu. She let a tear blend in with the rain and said under her breath, "I'm sorry father... I don't wish to do this." Then she jumped and slid into her space time jutsu.

When she came out Akane was poking a fire. Hikari was gone on a intel mission. "What's wrong Akachan no itoko? You seem upset." Akane asked as she looked up to meet Tsukuyo's eyes.

"Its time. We have to return home. Otōto is going to die... And i have to kill him." Tears started to roll of her face silently.

Akane walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I know how you feel Tsuki. Just let it out. Its better that way, instead of keeping it frozen inside of you. But for now... Let our jinchuriki destruction plan... begin." She smiled. She walked Tsukuyo over to the fire and let the two of them sit down. Tsukuyo put her head down in Akane's lap and soon fell asleep while Akane brushed out her hair. Only seven hours later, will the nightmare truly begin.


	2. Break the Silence

Sixteen years ago The Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf when a young boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was born. But there is a completely different side to that story.

Tasagore Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage's oldest child. He had brownish-red hair that he held in a ponytail from the back of his head which kept it out of his silver eyes. Other than that he was built just like his father. While Kushina was in labor, Tasagore was supposed to stay in the house and not let anyone get close to him or his little sister. He only hoped that he didn't have to use any of his ninja training while he was inside the safety of the village.

He heard footsteps come down the hallway and looked towards the door to see his sister open it. Tsukuyo was a small three-year-old with short blonde hair. She was in her pajamas still rubbing her silver edged frosted blue eyes. "Big brother Tasa, I has got a bad feeling." She said, her voice still mangled by her sleepiness. She was a quiet girl and didn't talk much, which lead to her having trouble saying his name.

He came to the door and picked her up, then walked back to his bed and let her curl up next to him. "What's the matter sissy? You're supposed to be in bed."

"Bad monster…. It's out there…." She said barely above a whisper.

Tasagore sat up and looked at her. She had always called their mom's stomach "bad monster". And though she didn't know it, that chakra she could feel was the Nine Tails Biju. He walked over to the window and looked out it briefly. Sure enough, he saw the beginnings of a red chakra flying up into the sky. He backed away and told her to get off the bed.

She sat upright and looked at him, though her bangs fell over both of her eyes. She didn't have to say anything for him to know that she was scared.

"Come on Sissy. I'm going to get the both of us somewhere safe." He said. He looped his hand into hers and started to walk down the hallway.

About five minutes later Tsukuyo pulled away and backed off. "No! Go away!" She said louder than she usually talked.

A man emerged to the shadows, much to Tasagore's surprise, wearing a black cloak and a flamed covered ANBU mask. "Well… The Fourth Hokage did provide talented offspring… It's a shame he died protecting his wife and his newborn. But you are the renowned ninja I've heard about, so this should be slightly more entertaining."

Tasagore stood slightly in awe. "No… Otōsan isn't dead. Neither is my mother!" He said angrily, pulling out a kunai.

"But it is my boy. I released the nine tails. I must admit that it was a shock that the fourth managed to seal the nine tails back inside Naruto… But at the cost of his life and Kushina's."

Tasagore snarled. "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He wasn't the type of person to get mad easily, but his family was everything to him. He had gone so far as to tattoo the Kanji for Tsukuyo (月詠) and Naruto (ナルト) when he heard of Kushina's pregnancy, on each wrist. If he had killed Kushina and Minato, all that was left was him to take care of the two younger ones.

The man chuckled. "What I want is simple. To complete my ever so ingenious plan I need someone who can steal chakra to maintain it. And what better way than to use someone as pure as…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Tasagore interrupted.

"Your special little sister." He finished. "And a petty Kunai is not going to stop me."

Tasagore flew off the handles then. And he threw his kunai at the mysterious man, but it phased through him. "I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE! YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER! AND YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He shouted as he readied another kunai.

Tsukuyo stared wide-eyed at the man and her brother. "Don't fight big brother. No." Was all she said the entire time, and even then he could barely hear her.

The man shifted his attention away from Tasagore and unto her. "Well aren't you a young one. You're a very lucky one too. With your power you will rise to become a great ninja, maybe even a queen. Come alongside me child, and I can give that to you." He coaxed.

Tasagore threw his second kunai, leaving one left and his small supply of shuriken (which he was lousy at using.) "She'll be a queen, and her title will be Hokage one day, maybe before, maybe after me, but she will never, EVER, serve you. So you should back away now and leave the Hidden Leaf." He said. He had contained most of his temper and refrained from being his rash usual self, for his sake and hers.

The man laughed again and flashed behind Tasagore. "You are not strong at all little boy. I've seen **worms** stronger than you." He took the kunai pouch off of Tasagore's right leg and flashed back in front of him.

Tasagore clenched his teeth. "I'm sick of you, Ttetabiyuu! Get out of this village or die!" He concentrated his chakra into his palm and started spinning it, faster and faster until it reached a sphere. He had no clue how to use his father's jutsu, but he had seen it enough times to guess the fundamentals.

The man laughed harder now, making Tasagore lunge forward in hope he would kill the physco in front of him. He was lucky enough to nail him in the stomach and pushed him into the wall, but since no one was that lucky, the man disappeared.

Tasagore stood up straight and looked at his burnt palm. "Sissy… Run. Run fast. Run away and don't come back. Go to the ANBU, go to the ramen shop, go anywhere you can be safe and hide." He ordered her.

"Big brother Tasa is gonna come." She shook her head and came closer to him.

He shook his head too and bent in front of her. "I'm sorry Sissy, but I've got to catch him. But I have to make sure he doesn't get you alright? You and Naruto are the future of this village. And I trust you to help me do that."

"No die." She said sternly, and for a three-year-old it was somewhat disturbing.

He brushed her bangs out the way and kissed her forehead. "For good luck." Then he shifted his gaze into her eyes. "You are so pretty. Don't ever forget that. And I promise I won-" He felt the kunai tear through his lower abdomen and up through his heart.

The man chuckled. "He let his guard down. That's what every **GOOD **ninja knows never to do. And look… Now he's dead. Just like your parents, but at least he protected you unlike they did."

Tsukuyo didn't look up at him or say anything. Tasagore's dead weight was lying on top of her and his blood dripped all across her, and she didn't really know what to do.

"I'm…s-sorry….Sis….But….Y-you….Need…. to….Run-n…." He said with his last dying breaths.

Tsukuyo squeezed his hand and hoped he'd squeeze back, but something different happened. She could feel his chakra coming into her; it was pulsing and moving like it was alive. Much more than that she took his soul with her too. She could feel him, not his body, but… Him.

"But he did manage to delay me and suck out my chakra, and even give some to you. You grow up little girl, because I will be back, and when I am you won't get so lucky. Live your life in hatred… At me, for killing your parents… Them… for not protecting you… And him… for not protecting you well enough…" The man pulled the dead body off Tsukuyo and disappeared for the final time.

After he had gone, Tsukuyo had dropped to the floor, still drenched in her big brother's blood. She fell to the floor herself, put both hands on the side of her head, and trembled. She didn't scream or yell or anything like that. She just trembled. On the inside she was so confused and traumatized she was lucky she was breathing. She heard footsteps come down the hall but didn't bother to get up and do anything.

Another man, this one being tall and pale with spiky white hair, flashed in front of her and placed two of his fingers onto her neck. "This one's alive!" He shouted down the hall. "The other one didn't make it!"

"Really!"

"Were coming!"

While what sounded like three more people started to sprint through the halls the man sat Tsukuyo up. "Are you alright kid? Will you tell me your name?" He asked.

Tsukuyo didn't say anything but pointed at the kanji on Tasagore's left wrist.

The man nodded. "So you're the Fourth Hokage's daughter. Alright Tsukuyo, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm going to get you out of here." He picked Tsukuyo up after making sure she had no serious injuries and stood up.

The rest of what she guessed was his squad came running down the hall. One was a slender woman with wild black hair and crimson eyes, and seemed she was the kunoichi of the group. The other member being a tan, slightly built man with spiked black hair and a small beard. And the last person being a freak in a green jumpsuit with a haircut that made him look like a bowling ball.

The woman spoke first. "What went down in here Kakashi? I know most of our forces were concentrated on the fox but…. Who would do this to a couple of kids?"

"I agree with Kurenai. What does someone have to gain by murdering a seven-year-old boy and leaving a little girl here?" The bearded man asked.

Kakashi handed Tsukuyo over to Kurenai. "We need to get her to the hospital with the rest of the injured. The Third Hokage will decide what to do in the morning after we get the rest of this village sort out."

The freaky guy glared. "JUST WAIT A MINUTE KA-KAAA-SHI! Who said you can make all the decisions here?"

Tsukuyo cringed a little bit at the muffled yelling she heard and pulled closer to the woman named Kurenai.

Kakashi just looked calmly at the man. "Gai, we don't have time for this."

Gai dropped his jaw to yell again but Asuma interjected. "Let's just go help with the repairs for now." Before Gai had any time to say anything else Asuma dragged him away.

Kakashi looked to Kurenai. "I'm going to get ANBU back over here to check this out; because I'm pretty sure she didn't do this to him."

"I agree." Kurenai turned around and jumped from the window at the edge of the hall and headed to the medical wing.

When Tsukuyo opened her eyes the next time she wasn't in the hospital wing, but sitting in a chair leaning on someone just outside the Hokage's office. She sat up straight and pulled a little strand of hair out of her face and looked over to see Kurenai looking back, then moved herself a little farther away. As far as she could tell it had only been a few hours at most because it was still dark outside.

Kurenai smiled. "I'm glad you're up Tsukuyo. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I was the one who took you to the hospital a few hours ago. The medics checked you over and they said you'll be fine. You gave quite a few people a scare, being covered in blood and all."

Tsukuyo nodded shyly. She hadn't ever been an outgoing social person like Tasagore was, so naturally she didn't talk much, but after the events of tonight she didn't even feel like she should respond. She brushed a hand over her leg and could still feel the chakra raging inside her.

"We're sorry we didn't get there in time to save your brother. Do you know who did this? Maybe what the person looked like?" Kurenai asked.

Tsukuyo shook her head quickly.

She didn't want to talk at the moment and Kurenai could tell. Instead of asking her more questions she let the little girl look out the window without a disturbance.

Meanwhile, Tsukuyo could hear the Third Hokage talking in the room behind her. "Sarutobi…. You will have to take action immediately to get this village back in order. Why are you fretting over the Namikaze boy?" The female elder asked.

"This village can live an hour or two without a leader. But it is unfair of me to leave a newborn to die before he's begun his journey." Sarutobi replied.

"That boy is now a monster! He will be no Shinobi!" The male elder shouted.

"He can become anything he wants himself to be just like any other boy and girl in this village. His destiny isn't set yet, he will be able to make it himself." Sarutobi replied bluntly.

"What if other villages know the Jinchuriki is the Hokage's son? He'll be in danger all his life." The male asked.

"He'll be in danger anyways for being a Jinchuriki, but to be on the safe side he will be Naruto Uzumaki, not Namikaze. No one will suspect him except the villagers of Konoha. Speaking of which, none of the villagers will be allowed to speak of the events of tonight." Sarutobi said, thinking aloud to himself.

"That much will have to be done, but we cannot forget the Fourth's only daughter was found tonight still alive. What do you plan to do with her? She's nothing but a little runt." The female questioned him.

"She was to start at the ninja academy this fall, once she turned four. If Minato and Kushina thought she could make it as a Shinobi, then she can. What did the medical ninja's have to say about her?" The hokage asked.

The male responded first. "She's fine in the physical state. As for her mental state, they said she'll most likely withdraw herself from confrontation."

Sarutobi sighed. "That presents a problem… She'll need someone pushing her in the right direction. And I think I can trust the Uchiha clan to do it."

"You want the Uchiha's to raise her? Are you mad?" The female asked.

"I trust them, and it's my decision as hokage. Fugaku isn't likely to take her into to his family, because she isn't Uchiha, but Teyaki and Uruchi just might. They've always been hoping for a child to rise but didn't have the money. If we use the Namikaze family's money to provide for her, she should be fine. And that way she'll have a few kids close to her age like Itachi, Akane, and Sasuke." Sarutobi said. "Yes, that is what I will do with her."

"You still haven't decided what you'll do with the boy." The male pointed out.

"Naruto will be raised alone. Tsukuyo is to have little contact with him, and if she does she won't be allowed to tell him anything."

The elders nodded. "It seems we cannot change your mind, so it looks like your plan is how it will go." They stood up, bowed their heads, and walked out.

When the sun rose in the morning Kurenai walked through the village over to the secluded Uchiha wing with Tsukuyo just behind her. A pretty woman with soft black eyes and straight bluish-black hair waited outside the gate, with a kind smile on her face. "Good morning Kurenai. I heard you were coming. I take it this must be Tsukuyo?" She asked.

Kurenai nodded. "If it's too much for Teyaki and Uruchi then we'll find other arrangements."

"It's quite alright with them, in fact they're thrilled with the idea." Mikoto said.

Kurenai smiled warmly back at Mikoto and bent down in front of Tsukuyo. "You're going to be in good hands. I promise. Be good and stay out of trouble. I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to." She patted Tsukuyo on the shoulder, stood up, and waved as she walked away.

Mikoto walked over and put a hand on Tsukuyo. "My name's Mikoto, I'll be your aunt pretty soon. Don't worry about anything okay. You'll be taken care of with Teyaki, he's a gentle man. And if you ever need anything or anyone to talk to I live right down the road. I'm pretty sure you could come and help me take care of Sasuke sometimes."

Tsukuyo looked up at her and nodded, still reluctant to speak. She took Mikoto's hand and followed her down the street into what was going to be her new home.

A small boy and a girl similar to him were sitting on a porch that was close to the Uchiha Lake. As Mikoto approached they glanced up, then glanced down to the girl hiding behind her. "Who is she?" The boy asked.

"Her name is Tsukuyo. She is the fourth's daughter. Because of the events that recently occurred, she'll be staying with Uruchi and Teyaki for a while." Mikoto smiled. Tsukuyo figured this might be her son.

"Have they gone mad, mother? Why would they let an outsider into the clan, let alone a little whelp like that." The boy said.

"Mind your manners Itachi. She's not here because she wants to be, she's here because she has to be. So I suggest you play nice and make the best of it." Mikoto scolded.

The boy didn't say anything more. He turned around to face the girl. "It's very nice to meet you Tsukuyo. You have such a pretty name." She spoke shyly, though the disapproval leaked out of her voice.

"That's better." Mikoto nodded at her children and turned Tsukuyo away.

Two years later, Tsukuyo was sitting on a small wooden swing outside of the Ninja Academy after class had ended. Akane had come to pick her up this time, rather than her walking home alone, but instead of walking towards her, she had gone inside.

"We're rather curious, Kyra-sensei. How is she doing in here?"

"Poorly in fact. I thought she might've gotten some of her parent's talent, but I was clearly mistaken. The girl just sits in the back of the classroom doing nothing. She does turn in all her assignments, but as for the simple Justus? Not so much." The woman replied.

"The third thought she had talent, if I am correct."

"I beg to differ. If you can give me any sort of proof that she has a shred of talent. I will let her have her genin rank. If not, she is not to be a Shinobi. Have a good day Akane." Kyra ended the conversation abruptly and walked out.

When Akane walked out, she spotted Tsukuyo sitting on a swing rocking back and forth slowly. Over the two years she had been with them, Akane had taken a slight liking, unlike Itachi. She found it sweet that she would always play with Sasuke whenever her or her twin was busy. She walked over and motioned to Tsukuyo to walk home with her.

"I hear you aren't doing so well in your classes Tsuki." Sasuke could never pronounce her name correctly, and this was the nickname that stuck.

Tsukuyo shook her head no. It had been two years since most of it had happened, and she still hadn't spoken a word to anyone.

"Why can't you? I know you are a very special girl, and you are amazing at using knives and whatnot, so why not apply yourself?"

Tsukuyo shrugged. She looked up Akane and glanced back down.

"_She has so much potential… So much power that she doesn't even care for. And now she's only six and she looks so mature…" _Akane thought. She smiled as they passed through the Uchiha gate and down the street. _"Even the way she walks is confident… Head high, shoulders back. Like she could take on anyone." _She stopped in front of Uruchi's porch and let Tsukuyo walk inside before she took off.

Tsukuyo waited in the door until she could feel Akane walk down the street. Since the da everything had happen, she could feel people's chakra; and the only person who knew was the person she told everything too now: Kakashi Hatake.

Before she turned to leave, Tasa came trotting down the hallway. He was nothing more than a little orange fluff ball, but it was all she had of him. One day, Kakashi had helped her tie Tasa's chakra and soul into a fox, so she could one day revive him. Now he was stuck as a little fox, but something was better than nothing. She smiled, picked him up, and snuck out of the house quietly.

Tsukuyo walked down to the training area that Kakashi had met her at so many times before. She set Tasagore down on the ground so he could go chase a nearby butterfly. As always, Kakashi wasn't here yet, so she decided she'd start on her own. She pulled a shuriken out of her pouch and connected it to a second one and swirled her chakra around them to make them clash, sending sparks throughout the vortex. When she was sure she had enough velocity she threw it at the stump, sending it straight through it till it collided with the tree behind it. She smirked, feeling accomplished. The stump was completely scorched and sliced. Kakashi had showed her how to use her water chakra and she and him had come up with the Rasenvortex jutsu. With the shuriken going so fast and colliding, it creates sparks that heat up the water to dangerous levels. When it's released it heats up even more, and the shuriken cut through anything because they rotate so fast. Then the rest of the chakra was programmed to cool down quickly to send your opponent into shock. It was pure genius and definitely enough to get her into the ROOT exams.

Kakashi had shown up at that moment and clapped. "Seems your doing quite well Tsukuyo. Keep that up and you'll defiantly make it." He replied as he walked to her. He had been overseeing her training for awhile and had been making great progress. He felt proud of her that she was trying hard. "I bet you want to talk, don't you Tsukuyo...?" he asked as he stopped beside her.

"I want to beat these Exams and get into the ROOT faction. I don't have time to talk..." She pulled her hair behind here. By now it had grown out to her shoulders. She still had a boyish appearance to people, but anytime Kakashi looked at her, He could see Kushina almost perfectly. The determination in her eyes was almost unnerving.

Kakashi smiled but as always unseen by the cover over his mouth. "Then how about a good sparing match to show me how far you have come?" He asked her as he stepped in front of her.

Tsukuyo sighed and pulled out a kunai from her left leg. "Last time we tried this, you almost killed BOTH of us."

"That is because we both tried to push ourselves heh heh. How about this time you go on offensive and I go defensive so I can TRUELY assess how far you've come...?" Kakashi may have been older but he was about to be a squad leader soon so he needed to hurry and train Tsukuyo.

"Fine then. But if you fall down the ground because I'm a Kyoblix this time it isn't my fault. I can't help it. And just because you're older doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." She might've only been nearly seven, but she had a bit of a mouth. She pulled a black mask over her mouth; similar to the one Kakashi wore, as a habit of avoiding his gases and mist tricks.

"Heh...we shall see now won't we. Come at me whenever you're ready." said Kakashi as he stood there.

Tsukuyo pulled out a few more Kunai and threw them into the air, letting them land in various places. "Flying thunder god jutsu." She said, and flickered out of view. Her plan was to confuse her location and get him when he isn't expecting. With her father's jutsu intact, she could flicker between them for a while.

Kakashi smirked as he stood in place, ready for her attacks.

Tsukuyo played out her moves skillfully, throwing a vortex jutsu at his feet so he would dodge to a dryer place and hit him from behind with her Kurai Yume Jutsu (Dark Dream Jutsu), making him freeze in place as his mind registered multiple threats at once.

Kakashi used substitution at that point and hid under the ground in order to save himself.

She stopped in the middle of the battlefield, feeling for his chakra. When she couldn't find him above, or on any sides, she jumped in the air, compressed the air around her, and slammed into the ground with the force of a sonic boom creating a crater the size of a bed.

Her sensei was shocked. _''The only other person capable of displaying that is Princess Tsunade!''_ thought Kakashi as he jumped out and away from the hole

Tsukuyo landed gracefully and twirled a kunai around her forefinger. "For an old dog, I think it's time to learn some new tricks." She seemed quite pleased with herself, and her confidence was soaring.

"Old? Who are you calling old?"He said as he pulled his mask down slightly to reveal his sharingan.

"Well you're washed out, you've got a head of gray hair, and no lady friend. That classifies as old, and alone." She braced herself for a genjutsu.

Kakashi smirked and started to copy Tsukuyo's move. "Then we shall see about old and new tricks"

The sly girl smirked back, completely ready. "You told me I was a blix right? You told me I feed off of fear to sustain my chakra... It's very rare right? Almost unheard of?"

"Yes. Your correct but quite frankly I don't get scared too easily"

"That's not what I'm counting on at the moment." She went through one-handed signs and finally said, "Kyoblix jutsu: Catacombs!" Obsidian chakra then grew to surround Kakashi, trapping him where he stood. He couldn't copy her jutsu, only another blix could, and even then their reaction timing would have to be incredibly fast.

Kakashi smirked and used substitution jutsu and to appear behind her. "You did well...there is no way you wouldn't pass."

Tsukuyo slid the mask off her face now that the battle had concluded "There's still a chance I'll go up against Itachi. I don't know if I could beat him."

"And you have Akane who is right dead second next to him...Those two are so alike, it's scary...But I'm sure you can handle them both. I have faith in you."

Tsukuyo leaned against a stump. "It's a shame Tasa isn't alive to see this."

"Very true..." he sighed as Itachi and Akane came walking up with little Sasuke."Tsuki...Mom and Dad are out and Akane and I have a mission...We want you to watch Sasuke please..."said Itachi softly as he made Sasuke unattached from his back.

"I'll see you later Tsukuyo." Kakashi said, then walked off. Tsukuyo nodded at Kakashi, then at Itachi and took Sasuke by the hand, slipping into her typical silence.

Sasuke smiled up at Tsukuyo. Itachi sighed, "Come Akane...We must leave now..." Itachi walked off without another word said. Akane smiled only barely at Tsukuyo and followed Itachi after kissing Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke tugged on Tsuki's sleeve trying to get her attention. "What do you want to do chibisuke?" She asked as she looked down. She would talk to Sasuke, almost like a diary, because he was so young and barely understood. She would never do so in front of Itachi or Akane, but in private like this, she was comfortable with it.

Sasuke thought for a sec before replying, "Pway..."

She bent down in front of the little black haired boy. "Play what?"

"...Tag!" he giggled softly.

She flicked him in the nose and stuck out her tongue. "Tag. You're it."

"N-no fair Tsuki!" he giggled

"Of course it's fair silly. You have to pay attention." She backed up and hopped on a stump, as a smile lit up her face. Little to her knowledge Kakashi was watching from a tree on the edge of the field, waiting for Jiraiya to join him.

"Kakashi...I see you spared with Tsuki." smiled Jiraiya as he walked under the branch Kakashi was on

Kakashi jumped down. "I needed to see if she could handle battle and not crack. She's determined to enter the exams and pass. Plus, she could've used the confidence boost."

"It's true. She did need the boost. You brought her out Kakashi. I'm quite impressed and she looks so much like Kushina..."

"It's somewhat blinding. But she has her father's talent and personality all the way. And bringing her out after what happened was no easy task"

"I have to agree Kakashi. But she seems a lot better. Sadly she doesn't know of Naruto."

"I wish it didn't have to be like that. But she doesn't even know he's alive, or who he even is."

"Speaking of Naruto...Kakashi...I want you to train Naruto...See if you can get him on your squad...I believe you can teach him right" smiles Jiraiya

"Well if he's anything like Tsukuyo, I might be in an early grave... While we're talking about this, where is Orochimaru now? Is he still looking for her?"

"Sadly yes...He knows she's somewhere..." said Jiraiya gravely

"So she's going to be in danger the moment she gets her first assignment. He wants her because she's a blix, and we can't do something about that except train her."

"Exactly...and no doubt he'll be after Itachi and Akane Uchiha as well"

"I don't see those two giving up well. I know Tsukuyo is strong, but against a sanin, she's nothing. Will she be safe?"

"As long as we keep an eye on her...She'll be fine, hopefully..."

"Do you think the blix chakra will take hold of her like it has with others? It's been said to be a gift and a lethal curse all in one."

"Itachi and Akane have dealt with it well so far...I think she will last too."

"And I'm assuming you needed me out here to talk about something other than this. So what is it Jiraiya?

"I have a feeling something bad is rising from the Uchiha clan..."

"What do you mean?"

"Something bad is about to happen...and from the looks of things...Itachi and Akane know something"

"What do you mean bad? Look at those two. Nothing bad is happening or else I would know."

"I have a feeling we are about to be shaken to the core...Just keep an eye out Kakashi and trust what I say" said Jiraiya as he turned his back

Kakashi nodded. "I will."

Two weeks passed, and Tsukuyo found herself standing in a formation outside the Ninja Academy herself in one of the back rows next to her sensei as they waited for the Third Hokage to approach. As her eyes scanned the crowd, she could pick out Kakashi and Jiraiya there, and shockingly Itachi was lurking in the back row looking right at her.

"People of the Hidden Leaf! We have gathered here today, not to promote these young people to become genin, but to present them with an even greater challenge." He paused and waited for the murmurs from the crowd to die down. "The village elders and I have agreed to let a few selections of people compete for the right to become part of the ROOT faction. Now, this is not because we want to do this, but because of what has happened in recent times, we must replenish our forces! We have had some of our Jonin and current ANBU members observe these ninjas in training, and they have picked one student of their choice for these exams."

He turned to face the students and motioned for them to sit. He then turned back to the growing crowd. "When the student's name is called, they will stand and come to stand to the left of me. I ask that you save any applause or concerns for the end. I had only twelve nominated, and only three will make it out of this competition.

"Our first: Nakamura Aiko. She has shown remarkable talent in taijustu and has been recommended by Kurenai Yuhi. We hope she flourishes whether or not she succeeds.

"The next is Kuroda Miharo. Her sensei Kyra has recommended her for being at the top of her class as of the moment."

The girl with long purple hair standing next to Tsukuyo smiled widely. "Beat that you Namikaze fluke." She scuffed Tsukuyo in the shin and pranced off.

"Rika of the Hyuga Clan, has shown a great demonstration of his Kekkei Genkei. We hope that he should continue to represent his clan well.

"Takeo Takuya has been chosen because of his rare possession and puppeteer jutsus. We are glad to have him as a Shinobi of the leaf.

"Kane Riko has struggled through multiple feats, including losing the life of his best friend and sister in the events that happened years ago. Yet, it is that pain that makes him stronger and lets him strive for greatness."

More names were called and Tsukuyo started to shift from foot to foot. The nominations alone were a competition. She was almost positive that someone better had gotten her spot in the exams. The fact that Itachi was watching this made it all the worse. But at least Takeo and Kane had gotten in. The three of them planned this together and it'd be a shame if only those two got in.

The third glanced down at the remaining students. "I know we are very anxious to hear the last competitor's name, but first I would like to say a word about her. She's at the bottom of her class and the bottom of the chain wherever she goes. But she's alright with that fact, and she keeps her head high. I haven't seen her fight, so I don't know if she'll be able to do this, but several people have told me that she has personality, life, potential, and somewhat of a minor attitude problem, and that she wants this more than anything else. I also have several nominations for her, some of which are shocking. Master Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Akane Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha have all recommended Tsukuyo Namikaze. May she follow her parent's legacy, and make us all proud."

Kuroda gaped and exclaimed, "WHAT?" Even Kyra seemed shocked at the fact.

Tsukuyo smirked as she passed back Kuroda. "What were you saying?" Takeo and Kane both high fived her as she stood between the two boys.

"Nice Tsukuyo. Nice." Kane said. His brown hair roughly touched his shoulders when it wasn't in a ponytail, and he was grinning wildly. He had talked to her first, though she found him somewhat pestering when she was with Takeo, because Tasa had been dating his sister Terra.

"If I weren't mistaken, I think you caught Kuroda's hair on fire. Are you trying to make enemies already?"

"It's not like it matters." She smiled and punched his shoulder. Takeo was a few inches taller than her and older by a year. He had cropped black hair and dangerous gold eyes that she loved. He was her best friend since the moment they met, and maybe someday he'd be something else.

"These students deserve to have a chance at these exams, but because most knew about this in advance, the first stage will begin tomorrow at noon. I hope you all have a good day." The Third smiled at his people and walked off, letting the crowd and students disband.

"Hey twit. Do you think you could just get nominated for being the fourth's daughter?" Kuroda walked up with her two friends, still fuming.

"Oh, nice to see you too. At least I didn't get nominated because I'm just a pretty face, and an empty head."

"WHY YOU-"

Itachi walked up to the two girls. "Is there a problem here?"

"N-no sir. We we're just talking." Kuroda said, backing up.

"Good. I wouldn't want you sparking trouble around my cousin. Come on Tsukuyo." He turned to leave.

"Are we still on for dinner?" Takeo asked.

Tsukuyo nodded and ran after Itachi, resuming her usual silence.

"Congrats on getting in." Itachi said, coming out onto the porch. Tsukuyo had been watching Sasuke again, and writing something along the brims of her pocketbook.

She didn't reply to him.

"You we're talking today. I saw you. How come you won't talk to me?"

Still no reply.

"Tsuki…. What did I do to you?"

Tsukuyo set down her pocketbook and looked up at him; the pen was still twirling around her thumb and forefinger. "Nothing." That was the first word she'd ever spoken to him in three years.

"I must've done something to you to make you not like me. You haven't said a word to me or Akane since we met. What did we do?"

"I already told you. You did nothing. Tasagore was supposedly your best friend and hers, and when he died you did nothing. He ALWAYS talked about you guys, and you sat there and didn't even look sad after what happened! So I apologize if I have some hard feelings against you." Tsukuyo pulled her knees to her chest and wiped her eyes.

"That's what you were mad about?" He sat down next to her. "Believe me, both of us were crushed. He was funny and lively, and definitely brightened up our squad."

She slid away from him. "Don't bother to comfort me. I know I'll always be an outsider to you Itachi. I'm not Uchiha, so I'm not as good. You think I'm some mutt, but I'm not." She said. "It's never been that I don't like you or Akane, but you look at me like I'm some pest. What is it that I'm doing wrong?"

Itachi studied her for a moment and sighed. "I'd say that wasn't true but I don't want to lie to you. The Uchiha's have been a very exclusive and powerful group, and then you just came along. I didn't want you here to taint our name, but I can see that I was wrong about you."

"Why don't you just shut up? Or can I leave already?"

"There's nothing I can say that will make up for what you accuse me of, is there?"

"Not really. I appreciate the fact that you nominated me to get into the exams, and that you want to make up for stupid things, but the only thing that's going to help is time. And even that won't erase the things you and the rest of you've said." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I have to go meet my friends. It was actually nice talking to you Itachi, and maybe I'll do it more often if you weren't so harsh. I'm quiet, not stupid. I understand questions as well as commands." She said with as much attitude as she could muster. "You're looking at me like I'm a talking fish or something like that." She flipped what little hair she had behind her ears and walked off.

Her pocket book layed open on the porch. _"If pain is a price that everyone must pay, why am I going broke?" _Several other quotes lined the edges._ "Hmph…. Maybe she really is smart." Itachi said, closing the book. He smirked at the quote carved into the cover. _

Mistake is a single page of life,,  
but..  
Happiness is a complete book.  
So don't lose a full book for a single page...

Because that would just make you an idiot.

Itachi smiled widely. "I remember when he said that….. Dear god…. If that girl turns out like he did, I'm in for some trouble." He tucked the book into his back pocket, picked Sasuke up, and walked inside.


End file.
